The Game
by Jam Black
Summary: "Let's play a game," You whispered. "the one who falls in love first is the loser." Warnings: angst, Slash. 'nuf said
1. Part I

**Title: **The Game

**Pairing: **Remus Lupin & Sirius Black

**Rating:** M – for obvious reasons

**Genre:** Angst? Eventually romance? :)

**Length: **unknown…

**Disclaimer: characters are ****not**** mine. Credit goes to JK Rowling for creating such wonderful beings**

**A/N: my first RLxSB fic. Be gentle**

**Summary: **_"Let's play a game," You whispered. "the one who falls in love first is the loser."_

**0-0**

I knew being your friend has its perks. Being close to you was enough for me. Being the one who made you smile was all it took for me to keep this affection I have for you. Call it an obsession if you may, but it was an obsession that quickly turned to love.

For four years I harbored that nagging feeling. For three I pretended it wasn't you that occupied my mind, for two I kept that secret to myself. Not until Lily finally said yes to James.

"She said yes?"

Your eyes betrayed everything your heart desired. Oh yes, I knew your affections for James ever since you confessed you were gay fourth year of summer. But despite your efforts, James remained oblivious. Even now.

"Unbelievable, I know!" James smiled more to himself before clapping his hands on your shoulder and squeezing. Yet you remained shocked as if you weren't expecting this. "There I was, sitting in the common room, just thinking about her when she appeared right in front of me. Obviously she couldn't stand my charms."

I smirked under my palm. That comment alone would have had you laughing, but you weren't.

"Well that's good then, isn't it?" Peter said from across me. "I mean, your efforts of wooing her finally paid off."

"Ah, that's the beauty of it, my friend." James ran to Peter's side and draped an arm around his shoulders. "At first, I thought she was going to kill me for placing another letter in her Transfigurations book, but instead –"

"She said yes." You finished and I looked at you.

James beamed, gesturing as if your comment meant the whole word to him, which it did. "Exactly! Oh, merlin… I'm…I could die right now! What say you Mr. Mooney, been awfully silent."

Caught. "I…well, I…uh…" I looked from him to you, but your eyes remained to be staring at something far more interesting, like that someone in front of me. I let out a soft sigh and smiled. "Well, I'm glad it worked out for the both of you."

James beamed once again and clapped Peter on the back. "Well, Gents. I hope the kitchen has something special stored for us for this special occasion. C'mon , Pete, today we're celebrating my ultimate success."

Once the two were out of the room I turned to you and I felt my heart breaking slowly.

"Siri-"

"I'm fine." You answered almost instantly and sat on Peter's bed.

I wanted to sit by you, hold you in my arms and whisper everything you wanted to hear, soothe your troubles and pains and told you 'I love you' and that's what mattered. But against my better judgment, I didn't. instead I walked to where you were and looked at you, acting all cathartic by not saying anything.

"I'm fine, Moony."

"I know."

You looked up at me and smiled but slowly, it started to fade before it even began.

"Don't look at me like that. Merlin, I'm not a fucking bird that cries over unrequited love."

I nodded and answered. "I know."

One moment you seemed shocked, dazed even, then the next your eyes filled with tears, almost as if a dam broke from behind your eyes and you sobbed into your palms. All I could do was stand there and watch you cry. I wanted to hold you, I really did, I knew exactly what you were going through, I felt the same thing every single day I saw you and James together. Unrequited love was a necessary evil. Without it how did we know to correct what we thought was so right?

You flopped onto the bed and placed your arm over your eyes. "I love him, Moony. I love him."

I felt like crying as well.

"_I know."_

**0-0**

That night, I lie awake, staring up at the canopy while I listened to the sounds Peter and James made while they slept.

I was still shocked beyond belief at today's earlier events. That was the first time I saw you cry. After what that, you told me you wanted to be alone. So I left you to go to the common room. James and Peter shortly after that and invited us for treacle tart. James was about to get you from the rooms but I told him you were otherwise engaged. He made a face after that, complaining that you'd rather spend the time with some bint or bloke than with us Marauders.

I went back as soon as possible to check on you. As funny as it sounded you were alone in the room on a Friday night, cooped up in your bed with the curtains drawn. The two would have been suspicious.

I sighed and shifted to my side. Gods, Sirius, if only I knew anything to make you happy, I'd do it without thinking, even if it means losing you to James. My eyes started to prickle at the thought.

It was half passed two when my eyes started to feel heavy; suddenly I heard your curtains draw back. The sound of foot against the stone cold castle floor drew closer towards me. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep but I feel you standing there, hesitating, until my curtains were pulled apart.

"Remus."

My heart pounded loudly against the hollow of my chest. Dear merlin, I swear you could hear it from where you stood. I still pretended to sleep.

"Remus." You hissed and shook my leg.

Without waiting for an answer, you got on my bed, drew the curtains and muttered a silencing charm. And I woke up.

"Sirius? What the hell - ?"

I got up to look at you absurdly, but what happened next caught me off guard.

You tackled me to the bed and held my hands above my head; you moved closer until our noses were touching. Merlin, you were so close I could smell you…firewhiskey?

I started to panic. I struggled underneath you but you were so much stronger than me. In one swift movement you straddled my hips and had my wrists held with one hand, your other hand touched my face, my jaw, my neck, my chest.

"Hey," you whispered. "let's play a game."

I shuddered at the huskiness of your voice. I felt it vibrate through my body and straight down my navel. I bit my lower lip to stifle a moan.

"The one who falls in love first is the loser."

My eyes shot open. _Oh, God. This is a dream. Just a dream. Just a –_

I felt your lips press firmly on mine.

* * *

**A/N: ohohoho… there you have it folks! A cliffhanger perhaps? quite short i know. This is unedited by a beta if you must know, notice the grammar? Hahah please I need a beta! Hahah anyways I got the inspiration for this story from a dialogue from a manga that I found in tumblr… yes and ever since that faithful encounter I couldn't stop thinking about how nice it would make as a line in an angsty fic. Hahah and I'm absolutely fond of Remus and Sirius as a pair. I just absolutely love them. This is the first fic that I hope on finishing (since I plan to make it really short and all) but yeah.**

**Read and review folks! Hahah I thrive on reviews. And let me know if I should continue this. Hahah I might just end it right here. Heeheehee… beg for it… C'mon I know you want to. :)**

**3 JAM**


	2. Part II

**Title:**The Game

**Pairing:**Remus Lupin & Sirius Black

**Rating:** M – for obvious reasons

**Genre:** Angst? Eventually romance? :)

**Length:**unknown…

**Disclaimer: characters are****not****mine. Credit goes to JK Rowling for creating such wonderful beings**

**Summary:**_"Let's play a game," You whispered. "the one who falls in love first is the loser."_

**A/N: WARNING… mature content**

**0-0**

I bucked to get you off me. Dammit, I felt so weak, especially since it was far from the full. Bucking surely did nothing but let you press your lips more firmly onto mine. That was when dread filled my veins. Oh God, you must have thought I was enjoying it?!

"Mmmm!"

With all the strength I had left, I flexed my knees and arched my back sharply it collided with your chest, breaking our lip lock instantly at the process. I found myself involuntarily shuddering at the loss of contact.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I hissed, glaring at you through the fringe that fell on my forehead.

"Play with me, Remus." You said indifferently, nudging your hips towards mine.

Terror. A shiver ran through me as I felt you through your pants. I felt my heart pulsing in my throat, cutting off the air that failed to circulate to my brain, explaining the dizziness. "Fuck. You're _hard_."

You bit your lip and nudged your hip forward again. "The rules are fairly simple: you can't fall in love with me and I can't fall in love with you. The one who does first, losses. No emotions, no attachments."

You moved closer again, trailing your nose along the side of my jaw and up towards my ear.

_Oh, God._ I found myself craning my head away to allow you access, my traitorous body responding perfectly with yours; to you.

I gasped when I felt you lick the shell of my ear. Merlin's beard, my body was responding more and more as you advanced. Plucking my buttons from their fastenings, the way your fingers nimbly and deftly worked while – _merlin_ – you intentionally grazed the tips of your fingers on the skin that lingered untouched underneath the cloth. I gasped.

"Say you'll play with me," You whispered huskily, sucking my earlobe into your mouth, the warmth and moistness enveloping my whole being as you nipped. "Play with me, Remus."

You started to kiss down the side of my neck, languidly darting your tongue out to lick out specific areas of my neck that I never knew caused sensory overload. You grounded your hips on mine while you nipped on my collar bone.

"Siri – Sirius…Fuck! SIRIUS!"

I wrenched my hands from yours and-_finally_-pushed you. Hard. Something inside of me screamed at the sudden coolness that wafted across my exposed chest, at the gap I so painstakingly created. It screamed at me to pull you back and continue your wicked way with me…or perhaps the other way around. Gods, I've wanted this for so long, and yet here you are, right in front of me in your fully disheveled, lips-swollen-red-from-kissing glory and I push you away. I couldn't bring myself to accept it. It was so good. Hell, it was so _fucking_ good, but everything good about it was so wrong.

The bed springs creaked as I shifted under and away from you, holding you at arm's length as I tucked my feet under me. Suddenly conscious of my nakedness I tucked the edges underneath my armpits and looked down, mentally calming the inner turmoil that threatened to slip from my control.

"Go to bed, Sirius. You're drunk; a lot of things happened today and you're obviously completely out of your right mind." I said without looking at you. "Sleep it off. We can talk about this-whatever this is-tomorrow."

I was trying so hard not to pinch the bridge of my nose in front of you, a gesture I'm sure you're familiar with, after every annoying - yet, admittedly, cute – plea, favor, whine that escapes that sensual mouth of yours. I was expecting for a defiant retort, a trait of yours that exceeds during your drunken state. But when none came, I dared to look up, deeply regretting that I did.

Wretched tears rimmed the edges of your deep gray eyes that bore right at my very core.

_Damn you, _I cursed inwardly as my heart leapt to my throat a second time. _You don't know how badly you affect me._

"Sirius…Sirius, please don't do this." I pleaded, not realizing how exasperated I sounded. "This is wrong, you're drunk, you're not thinking straight." There were so many lines I could think of to turn you off, so many reasons why this was such a stupid idea. But through the lines I could barely make out, there were subtle hints of what I really wanted to say. I don't want to hurt myself. You're my friend. _I love you._

"Please, Remus." You said instantly, the verge of crying so evident in your voice. "Please, help me forget. That's all I ask. You…I…You don't have to do anything, please. Just help me forget."

Something painful stabbed me right in the chest at your words. I winced at the pained expression you had.

Against all the forces of nature, my screaming conscience and of all the things I thought were right, I lifted myself from where I sat and moved towards you. I closed the gap between us and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. Once in contact I felt you tense, but eventually you relaxed and held me close.

"Just this once." I murmured against your lips.

**0-0**

"Remus." You gasped and pushed my pyjama top from my shoulders.

I pulled back and worked on yours, marveling at that Quidditch toned body and how it ripped under my touch. When the last button was free of its restraint, so did ours. There was a frantic need to touch anything; everything. You pushed your hands through my hair, kneading my scalp and pulling me closer while our lips mingled in a slow dance. While your hands were doing wonders on my scalp, I, on the other hand, skimmed mine over your supple skin, earning a gasp from you. Merlin, you're so beautiful.

You groaned when I brushed my hands over your nipples. You pushed my down; devouring me lips in a frenzied need for touch, climbed over me and straddled my hips. A moan erupted from the back of my throat.

At one point I forgot how to breathe. When I gasped, you slanted your head and angled our lips perfectly, with my mouth slightly opened, you took that chance to subtly slip your tongue into my mouth, running it lightly across the ridges of my hard palate, my teeth, my tongue.

_Merlin's beard_. I never kissed like this way before, nor was it done to me up until now. I moaned into your mouth and arched my back while you coaxed me to do the same.

Once our torsos touched, a cord that had been stretched thin inside me snapped. A growl ripped from my throat and I pushed you down, switching our positions swiftly.

"Yes." You moaned when our lips dislodged.

I was horror-struck when I found myself pushing your legs apart and settling in between them. I was no longer in control. I raked my fingers to your sides, earning a mixture between a hiss and a moan of "_Oh YES!_" that went straight to my cock. I nipped, licked, and bit the area where your oh so delectable neck met your shoulder.

The friction of my pyjama bottoms against your groin felt so fucking good. I canted my hips in a steady rhythm, your moans becoming the anchor that held my lust-fogged mind in check.

You met my thrusts with a rise if your hips and I was lost. I pushed you against the head board, drinking in the scent of sex and sweat, mixed with the essence of Sirius Black. Then you grasped my hair and kissed me hard, our rhythm becoming frantic and unsteady.

You moaned, "Yes. Yes. Fuck. Yes." Over and over, driving what little control I had to the brink of insanity. Then I heard it. It was so soft yet still very audible. It was _HIS_ name that you were calling.

I thrusted - harder, faster - until you clutched me to you and came. Your shudders were all it took for me to lose it. I collapsed on you with a groan, our breathing erratic as was the beating of our hearts. So synchronized yet yours was figuratively miles away despite the proximity.

Sated, I pushed myself off you and looked down at you, the evidence of our lust induced frenzy marring our pants and chests.

Unable to take in out post-come appearance, I rushed to the bathroom and slumped against the door, sliding down and clutching my fringe in a vice-like grip. That was what I needed, Pain; pain that ripped through my core, my very soul. A shudder ripped through my body.

A pity-fuck. That was all it was and will remain to be.

**0-0**

"Remus." _Thwack._ "Remus." _Thwack._ "Remus."

Grabbing out roughly onto the hand that contained an over-stuffed pillow, ready to hit me on the side and stopping it just in time before it did, I muttered sleepily under my pillow covered head. "Do that again and I swear you won't hear of another Potter for the next 20 generations."

A chuckle and my eyes were suddenly filled with obnoxious bright light. I squinted.

"Breakfast, mate. You wouldn't want to miss it." James said all too enthusiastically as he dropped my pillow on the foot of the bed and landed unceremoniously beside me.

I glared and sat up, rubbing my eyes. _Too bloody early for this shit._

"Woah! Warn a bloke will you!" James cried, throwing the earlier discarded pillow towards me. He huffed irritatedly and pulled the curtain shut. "Put on a shirt!"

I looked down at my naked chest and smirked. "Honestly, James. It's as if you haven't seen me without a shirt before."

"Yeah, well, I'm not used to seeing half naked men early in the morning."

I kicked the covers off and looked down at my pants, a clean pair. I sighed and placed the pillow on the head of the bed and held out a hand beyond the curtain. "Hand me a shirt please."

I felt cloth brush my fingers and I drew it quickly inside. Quickly putting them in, I stepped out of the bed and looked at the three empty beds that greeted me. "The others?"

James shrugged. "Peter's waiting in the common room."

I looked at him. "Sirius?"

An irritated look flashed in his face. "Been gone all morning. Probably in the great hall already, who knows?"

With a nod I grabbed my bath necessities and a pair of clean clothes and headed towards the bathroom. This was going to be along Saturday.

* * *

**A/N: whooo… done. ugh, short I know. I'm sorry. I'll keep it a bit longer next time! **

**Thanks for the reviews and follows.**

**You know the drill... RnR**

**3 JAM**


	3. Part III

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! Not much, but what the heck, I still got some! Beta-searching is still on-going, so bear with the grammar and most of the things that you may find hard to understand… I apologize for taking too long to update! Had a bit of writer's block and the conventional lack of inspiration… *sigh* but otherwise… Enjoy!**

****Disclaimer on the first and second chapter.**

**0-0 Part III 0-0**

I enter the great hall, body aching from last night's escapade. It took me everything; mental struggle, a bruised lip and a pinch on my inner thigh to stop myself from touching myself at the memory of you sprawled naked on my bed. I knew last night was a very bitter and painful experience for me and now I enter the great hall in search for a nice meal, probably a secret glace from a decent enough bloke to keep my mind occupied whilst I bitterly tried not to bring last night's memory into play once again.

I keep my eyes trained on the two boys in front of me, arguing about something related to food and I shake my head, a smile tugging on the corners of my lips. It was amusing to see them bicker, coming up with petty arguments about anything they cast their eyes upon and betting to see who had the closest answer to said argument. It was funny at the same time sad, because there was a time when it was you and James doing the bickering instead of the quiet boy Peter used to be.

I tuck my hands into my pockets and walked along, letting out a long sigh. _There you go again Remus, thinking of him when you're not supposed to. _

I shook my head mentally.

"Oi! Sirius!"

I snapped my head up and our eyes met. _Fuck!_ Heat rose from the pit of my stomach, my mind bombarding me with inappropriate thoughts. The closer I got to you the more my senses were turning acute. I bit the insides of my cheeks to keep myself from pouncing at you from where you sat.

Your eyes avert from mine and land on James.

The bespectacled bloke ran towards you and flopped on the seat right across, grasping you by the arms and you stared at him wide eyed.

"What the hell…?"

"Where have you been?!" James scolded. "Do you know how annoying it was to find your bed empty, on a Saturday morning?!"

You continue to stare, but there was something in your eyes that flashed and I was aware of the emotions that you failed to let go of. Adore, hurt, betrayal, jealousy, love. All of that quickly faded when a smile tugs at your lips. "I wasn't aware that you became my mother all of sudden, Potter."

James continues to glare at you, but softens and he lets go. "Damn right I am. Don't do that again. Running off almost every time, I don't get to see you anymore."

You laugh, shoving eggs into your mouth. "We practically live together, mate."

Peter took the seat next to James and my heart screamed. I willed the castle floors to open up and swallow me this instant, leaving my mangled body to forever rot in the pits of Tartarus. I was in a dilemma. I didn't wasn't to be in anywhere that was within the radius of your body. I didn't trust myself to act normally around you. After last night I believe the wolf was all but ready to take you right then and there across the breakfast table, in front of the world; in front of James.

A shiver ran along the column of my spine at the thought. To claim you sounded so enticing.

James filled his plate half-way when he looked at me. "Aren't you going to sit, Moony?"

Our eyes met again, an alluring hue of barely noticeable pink coloring your cheeks as you look away. My eyes drifted to James and he was still looking at me expectantly. I simply nod and took my seat next to you.

My body tightened, feeling the heat radiate from your body to mine. My vision flicked for a moment and I knew I was in for a struggle between predatory and normalcy. The wolf gnawed at my insides making my body shiver slightly, involuntarily. I inhaled deeply and released it. I can do this. I've been able to control it for many years, what more is this situation from the many others?

* * *

"Lily."

"James."

A hint of a blush sprinkled across the red head's cheeks and the two smiled coyly at each other before James jogged to meet her at the foot of the stairs. I watched as the two talked in a corner and smiled to myself, my romantic streak getting the better of me. I kept the smile hidden, knowing I wasn't alone watching the two love-birds do nothing but talk…

_Shit._

My head snapped towards you, mixed emotions running through me. When our eyes me, you look away with brows furrowed. Your hands clench and unclench at your sides and I knew you wanted to hit something. But as soon as your annoyed expression came it easily went. You looked at me bravely and for the first time your eyes stayed as dark pewter pools, calm, serene and suddenly cold.

I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat and brush my hand against yours. You turn your head to the front and remain stoic but I feel your hand next to mine unmoving.

It wasn't long before James returned; a huge smile on his face. He huffed when he reached us and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Well, gents, ready for Hogsmeade?"

"Sure!"

"Actually…"

All eyes were immediately directed on the person beside me. I followed. It wasn't like you to disagree to anything James said.

You shifted on your feet and rubbed the back of your neck. "Actually," you repeated and looked at me. I raised my eyebrows.

"Remus said that he'd help me with Potions essay. I haven't started." You finished wrapping your arm around my shoulder and patting it with an apologetic smile on your face. "We'll catch up when we're done."

James looked at me. There was that knowing glance of annoyance before it faded. "Well, good luck then." He said instead ready to leave. "C'mon, Pete."

"James!" I called before they headed towards the entrance. I offered a small smile. "Get me some chocolates would you. I'll pay you when you get back."

He nodded slightly and left.

* * *

"Silencio."

I gulped, clasping the cloth over my chest to somehow calm my raging heart. "Sirius…?"

"Your pants," you said without turning around. "Take them off."

"Wha—what?"

You turn around then, unbuttoning your shirt. I press myself further against the wall as you advance, the tight space of the tapestry hidden alcove not working to my advantage as much as I wanted it to and I was trapped in between your arms as you placed them right next to my head, using the small difference in our heights to your advantage and you loomed over me, a dark look in your eyes. "Your pants. Take. Them. Off."

I bit my top lip as your stare bore into me, watching my very soul melt willingly into the palm of your hand. I didn't want to argue with you because I knew it would lead nowhere, especially at the way you were right now.

My hands moved lower until it reached my waist band, your eyes never leaving mine as I popped the button off.

A feral growl pushed its way out of your throat and I squeaked, pushing myself further as if I wished the wall would just eat me up. As I was about to pull my zipper down you stopped my hand and brought your head so close to mine I thought you were going to kiss me. I brought my lips closer and closed my eyes, like what happened yesterday.

When I didn't feel your lips and heard you chuckle instead, my eyes snap open and came face to face with your molten pewter orbs. My heart leapt to my throat and you smile, aware of my nervousness.

"No kissing." You merely said and trail your fingers across my face. Your eyes stay on mine for what seemed like forever before they drifted down to my lips as did your fingers. The pads of your fingers lingered on my lower lip, pushing it slightly into my parted lips and you breathe out a shudder. A small smirk pulled at the corner of your lip. "Your lips look tempting." You whisper and heat rushed to my body. My heart thumped loudly against my chest, flooding my ears with rhythmical thump-thumps and suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Your fingers trailed to my jaw and you cupped it, your thumb returning to my lip. "I wonder what else you could do with your lips."

I clasped my shirt when you looked up, a smile playing across your lips. I let out a panting breath and you chuckle. "Remus, your eyes are practically begging me to kiss you."

I bit my lower lip. My body was feeling all different sorts of things at the same time it was getting difficult to think at what to do first. Push you away for being a prick and a tease or pull you to me and rub our bodies senselessly, giving in to the pleasure that wanted out. Tingles rose from my skin, making goose bumps rise to the surface at the latter.

"I—Is this part of your game?" I found myself saying, the tremble in my voice evident. How did I get this scared from being the dominant one last night?

A flash of something came to your eyes then it was gone, replaced by something akin to aggressiveness and dominance, I literally shrank. "Of course it is."

"Ah!" I jerked when you bit into my neck all too roughly then lapping at it gently, the contrast between the two brought shivers up and down my spine.

"Si—Sirius, not there," I struggle as I tried to push you off. "It's—it's going to—leave a mark."

"Then wear a scarf." You replied simply, repeating the same ministrations. When you bit again, I gasped, clasping to your shirt at the pain. Merlin, if it wasn't going to leave a mark then it would definitely leave a scar. A permanent mark that would remain to be a reminder of acts that were solely for the use of relief. A shamed mark.

You lifted your head from my neck and grabbed my wrists, pinning them to the wall and you stare into my eyes. "No," You say, leaning your body against mine and I gasp. I feel your erection hard against my stomach and I felt my mouth water. "No touching either." You whisper in my ear and grind your hips.

I moaned. I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from your while my treacherous body exposed itself willingly to you. The shame I felt dwindling slowly with my self-consciousness and sanity.

Your free hand trailed down the length of my torso and I almost seized at the sensation. A smile crept to your lips and I looked away with what little embarrassment I had left in this wanton body. That was too bloody close.

Your head moved towards mine and I shivered when you licked the shell of my ear, cringing at the wet sensation. "Very reactive, are you, Remus?"

I bit my lower lip when your nose inhaled the scent behind my ear and trail it down to nip at the spot you abused awhile back. "Don't be such a meanie."

You chuckle and reached underneath my shirt, raking your nails against my skin and I shudder once again, feeling my knees grow weak. I writhed, arching my body and tried moving away from your hands. "Sirius!" I gasped, shutting my eyes.

Your mouth leaves my skin and I panted my relief. I readjusted myself and almost slipped again when the pads of your fingers grazed my sensitive nub. "Wha—!"

You let go of my wrists and pull my shirt up brashly, bunching them at my chest. "Here, hold it up."

I panicked slightly and pushed your hands back down. "No." I said struggling to push your hands and my shirt.

There was an odd look in your face. "Remus, don't be such a wuss."

I glared. "I'm not being a wuss. I'm not comfortable with my shirt off in broad daylight." I argued, the panic rising to my voice.

You sighed. "If it's about the scars, you don't have to worry, alright. I've seen them before. Besides you're not taking it completely off anyways."

Despite the inner battle, I do as I was told and leaned heavily on the wall, tucking my arms close to my sides and holding my shirt in place, suddenly conscious as your eyes strayed to my exposed chest.

"Keep still." You said as I shied away from your gaze and touched my sides, tracing the outline of my body before resting your hands on my waist.

I keep my eyes on you as you bent down to the level of my chest and I freeze. "Sirius?"

I gasped when you licked a stripe on the middle of my scar speckled body, tracing the irregular shapes as if erasing them completely off my skin. Your mouth drifted to my pectoral muscles, so dangerously close to my nipple I felt even more panicked. But realization hit me when I learned some time ago, over hearing two Hufflepuffs talking about their sexual escapades in the library. Apparently men aren't really stimulated by the nipples, one of the girls said. Obviously men really liked to lick nipples because anatomically it was attached to the breast, which men found endearing.

An odd but factual notion, but didn't men have nipples too? What made women and men's nipples different that men failed to possess any sensation stimulated upon the innocent looking nub.

"Sirius?"

"Mmm." You replied, not looking up.

"I doubt I'll feel anything if you—you do anything with my nipples." I muttered.

You looked up then, oddly as a matter of fact. "What?"

"My nipples," I repeated. "I don't think I'll be able to feel anything if you decide on doing something to them."

You cocked an eye brow and smirked, nipping at my chest but not taking your eyes away. "And what gave you that idea?"

"Something I overheard in the library."

A smirk and you moved closer to my nipple. "Books talk in the library?" a breath ran ghosted over it and I tensed.

"No, you ponce. Some Hufflepuffs were talking about it."

"Well then, why don't we try testing their theory?"

Before I could even tell you off, you took my nipple into your mouth and sucked, licking and nipping at the nub. I jerked and shivered, gripping my shirt all too tightly in my hands. I panted.

"Mmmm!" I half moaned and groaned when your other hand crept up and rolled the other nipple into its own erect state. I cried and bit my shirt, muffling the sounds that betrayed the pleasure that I felt. It felt damn _good_. Where the fuck did that come from?!

"You're pretty responsive, to me." You murmured gazing into my hooded eyes as you continued to lick. You blew cold air against it and I bucked, shutting my eyes at the visual abuse you etched into my mind's eye.

You chuckle and trailed your hands down to my abdomen. Said trail was then followed by your lips, raining it with chaste kisses. Heat soon followed after, sensually gathering at the base of my abdomen.

You dipped your tongue into my navel and I moan, arching my back off the coolness of the castle wall that was doing wonders to my smoldering body. I clench and unclench my fingers, the cloth doing nothing to quench the need of wanting to touch you.

"Sirius." I moaned, and was caught off guard to hear it rise so suddenly. Merlin I sounded so _desperate_.

You looked up and dipped your tongue into my navel once again, never breaking eye contact as you swirled that sinful muscle around the lining, coating it with saliva. _Your_ saliva.

"Remus," you whispered against my skin and I nodded enthusiastically, unable to find my voice.

"Do you trust me?"

_After _this_ I don't ever think I will._

"Yes." I huffed out instead, not trusting my inner voice at the moment.

You smile reassuringly as you hook your fingers into my belt hoops and pull my pants slowly down. "I'll make you feel _really_ good."

I stared. _Fuck, I was done for._

* * *

"Mmmmm!" I pushed my hands firmly on my mouth, fearing the sound would turn you off somehow.

My pants were pooled at my ankles and here you are, licking my jutting hip bones while your hands travelled up my calves, the back of my knees and my thighs, resting on the mounds of my buttocks and you squeezed. Hard.

"Ahhh…" I managed to say through covered mouth and felt my body press against your face.

You chuckle slightly and let go of my buttocks to pull my hands from my mouth and place them on my sides. "I placed a Silencing Charm, so it's okay if you make a sound."

I nodded and exhaled a shuddering breath.

You nodded once and continued to lick, never taking your eyes off me as you delved lower. Your nose passed my trouser waist band and I freeze.

"Sirius!" I managed to say, but the alarm was evident in my tone.

You stopped immediately and held my sides. "Never done this before?"

I shook my head. Obviously, it wasn't such a big deal that I'm pretty new when it comes to the topic of sex, but I did have a few shares of snogs from the girls I used to date, at least two of them. But it never really ended up like this, all heated up and unbelievably fantastic it was terrifying.

I calmed my racing heart and gripped at my shirt. I tried to push it back down to cover my overenthusiastic cock when you stopped me.

"I'll take it slow." You say. "You can stop me when you feel like cumming."

A shiver licked its way up my spine. I took a step away from you if it were possible save the brick wall that prevented me from doing so, and I look bewilderedly into your eyes, shaking my head from the images that betrayed my obvious fear to experiment. "N—no. Ple—please."

You made a 'tsk' sound with your tongue and pushed me flush against the cold wall. Your strong hands holding my hips in place. "I'll go really slow."

Without waiting for an answer or giving a warning at that, you nuzzled my pubic bone sending a huge jolt throughout my body I nearly cried out. I tipped my head backwards sharply, ignoring the pang of pain that came with it as it collided with the wall.

I felt your fingers hook around my waistband, pulling at it slowly passed my throbbing erection. The sudden release from the straining article almost brought me to my knees, relief washing my suddenly taught muscles. I relaxed slightly as your hands still held me in place against the wall and I sigh. Such relief was completely forgotten and replaced with tension as you kissed the insides of my parted thighs, avoiding all possible contact directed to my sensitive flesh.

It twitched involuntarily at the proximity, knowing what it expected after a few agonizing moments of teasing and kissing distant areas that shot related sensations towards it. God, it thrived on sensations I never knew existed.

Our eyes never broke contact when you licked your lips suggestively after a few moments, pushing my trousers further south, joining my discarded pants. "Ready?" You said, your voice husky.

"Ngh." Was all that I managed to say, my head doing a shake and a nod at the same time. I shrugged my shoulders and gripped my shirt.

You smile and cocked your head to the side. "Well, here I go. Can I touch it?"

"I—I don't know." I stutter. "I don't trust myself right now."

You chuckle and bit your lower lip. "Neither do I." then…

"_Holy… fucking Merlin's beard!_" I gasped, knocking my head on the wall for the second time.

Your hand stroked me, slowly, leisurely. You held my hips sturdily as my body thrusted itself into your hand.

"_M-Merlin!_ Sirius. Mmmm…_ngh!_" I clamped my lower lip between my teeth, my skin breaking out in goosebumps. _Fuck._ Everything around me didn't seem to exist, only me, this sensation, you and..._Merlin..._ your _fucking hands._

Your hand continued to stroke, gripping me so tightly it felt…_hnnnn_…_yes! _You graze your thumb on the head of my shaft and spread the thick substance with your fingers, coating my mushroomed head liberally before shifting your hands back down, stroking me _oh so good_ extracting more of the gooey liquid and repeating the same process until I felt my head swim.

I panted loudly, every breath coming out excruciatingly harsh and dry against my throat my moans started to sound raspy.

"Sirius," I croaked, my hands scrambling at my sides, finding something more solid to hang onto while more of my sanity escaped me. "_Please_." I look down. As tempting as it seemed I wanted to touch you. My fingers were itching to dig themselves into that thick mane of yours, dragging across your scalp, and feeling the smooth tresses between my fingers. Instead, I place them on the wall, scraping the damp walls with my stubby fingers. "_Sirius_."

You look up, innocently I might add, while your hand pumped me sinfully. I brought my hand to my mouth and gasped.

Merlin, just by looking at you I felt like exploding. Hmmm… on your face, my cum…_Ohhh…_

"S-stop! Merlin, please stop!" I gasped my other hand grabbed at your wrist frantically stopping you regrettably.

"Already?" you say, but I could hear the amusement in your voice. I glared at you through hooded eyes, though to you it may have looked utterly different. Something akin to lust filled bliss perhaps.

I took a deep breath to steady myself, bringing myself back from euphoria. Once my heart was calm enough for me to comprehend the situation enough, I scoffed. "It's not like I do this on a regular basis."

"Mmmm, not for long."

I cocked an eye brow quizzically at that, trying to decipher the hidden meaning underneath your words, but as soon as it got to me, it was lost. Another wave of sensation surged at me, driving me high up I was afraid of falling completely when it ends.

"_Fucking… Merlin._" I muttered tipping my head back, my hips rhythmically syncing with your hand. Merlin that felt really good.

I shut my eyes tightly, concentrating on picturing McGonagall in a bathing suit to suppress the mounting tension in my lower gut…_hmmm_…Peter in a one piece bathing suit…_Merlin_…Peter and James in a bathing suit…_Christ_…in the middle of winter…_haaaa…_

I chuckled slightly, mentally, despite myself. What idiots.

"You shrank."

"What?" I asked, dazed.

"Hmmm… let's see what I can do with that." You twisted your wrist from my grip and I let go, you smile up at me, placing the hand you stroked me with at the base of my shaft and the other holding the tip, enough to let the head peak out from your fist. You smile up at me and

Everything. Stopped.

* * *

**A/N: AHAHAAH! I don't think I can go on any longer! Wooohhh! Hot, hot, hot! Three chapters and two of them composing of nothing more but gibberish smex scenes! Ahaha I feel loved. :) **

**And Remus! Don't you think he was acting a bit submissive suddenly? Should I make him more dominant? Or shiftings should be taken in order? I kinda like dominant Sirius, very **_**sexy.**_

**Longest chapter so far, huh? I seem to write longer it there's smut involved. Hahah!**

**R&R my lovelies!**

**~JAM**


End file.
